


Sleep

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [227]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pouty sammy can't sleep and deans fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

“Dea-aan.” Sam whined softly.

“Sam, go to bed.” Dean grunted, turning on the other motel bed, back facing his little brother.

“But I’m not tired.” Sam whined.

“Yeah, well I am.” Dean said. “Plus, you’re gonna be grumpy tomorrow from lack of sleep. Try.”

“I did try!” Sam said, and Dean sighed, knowing he was pulling a bitchface. “I can’t sleep.”

Dean rolled back around and looked at Sam, who had his arms crossed against his chest.

“Come on Sammy. Count some sheep or something. Drink a glass of warm milk. I don’t know.”

“But…Dean…” Sam said, twisting and turning in the other bed.

Dean groaned, and got up, turning the lamp on and flooding the room with light.

He moved over to Sam and looked down at his baby brother, pouting and sighing.

“Come on, sit up.” Dean said.

Sam did and watched Dean move around and went t the fridge, grabbing the milk an pouring it into a cup, shoving it in the microwave so it would be warm.

Afterwards, he handed it to Sam.

“Drink it. Hopefully it’ll help.”

Sam drank the milk down and he put the cup on the night stand, looking up at Dean.

“Try to get some sleep Sam. We both need it.” Dean said, gonig to turn the light off.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we share the same bed? At least until I fall asleep? Please?”

Dean sighed but yielded to Sam’s request.

“Yeah, sure Sammy.” Dean said, turning the light off and moving behind him brother, holding the younger Winchester in his arms, almost protectively.

“Night Dean.”

“Night Sammy.” Dean said, shutting his eyes.

“Sorry I was a bit of a pain in the butt.”

“It’s fine Sammy. Just get to sleep.”


End file.
